


Cassian and Jyn: Life after escaping death

by Allthatnerdyshit



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Babies, Cassian Andor/ Jyn Ers, Death, F/M, Love, Sadness, Sex, Star Wars Spoilers, alive, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthatnerdyshit/pseuds/Allthatnerdyshit
Summary: I still don't understand how we survived, everyone that went to fight for plans died… minus I and Cassian. Everyday I relive that day on Scarif, and everyday I don't understand why I was let to live. I was preparing for death to take me, instead a Rebel ship landed near where Cassian and I were hugging till our end was met. Yet, our end wasn't met.





	1. The Beginning

I still don't understand how we survived, everyone that went to fight for plans died… minus I and Cassian. Everyday I relive that day on Scarif, and everyday I don't understand why I was let to live. I was preparing for death to take me, instead a Rebel ship landed near where Cassian and I were hugging till our end was met. Yet, our end wasn't met. 

 

We made it back to Yavin 4 and immediately we were both sent to the medical bay. We weren't that greatly injured but we weren't fine. Cassian had a couple of burns in his upper abdomen and couple broken ribs. I only had some cuts, bruises, and a few broken ribs, but honestly I just felt sore throughout my whole body. The time I recall being in the medical bay felt extremely isolated, Cassian and I only had each other to talk to. I don't really recall much of what we talked about because we were high off pain killers, I remember the last day of being in the medical bay perfectly… because it was the day Mon Mothma…. 

 

“You two are not safe here, if the Empire finds out you two are alive they will kill you. If the Empire finds out you are alive and on Yavin they will not only kill you two but could possibly kill everyone on this planet. Therefore, you two must go into hiding till the rebellion is over. I know that might quite some time but it's the best. You two will still however be kept in contact with us to help us plan out tactics.” said Mon Mothma. You can tell that she felt uneasy. 

 

“Where are we going to be in hiding?” asked Cassian as he was trying to sit up in bed in the least painful manner. 

 

“Captain, I was thinking of Ms. Erso’s home planet of Vallt.” said Mon Mothma as she was looking at Jyn. 

 

“I haven't been there since I was a child.” I was in awe but yet couldn't believe what she was saying or hearing. 

 

“I know, you will be leaving by nightfall. I will leave for you can tend to your things.” Mon Mothma got up and left the private medical bay. 

 

Cassian and I were alone. We didn't know how to react, whether to be with joy or confusion. All we knew that we were going to be together, frankly after almost dying with him he will be the only one to understand what I am going through. I would understand what he is going through.

 

That night we left Yavin and headed to our new home, I haven't really called a place home in years so it feels somewhat odd to me. When we arrived on Vallt the house that we were given looks exactly like my house when I was a child, just with more grey and green. Yet, there was a hidden downstairs that was made for we can communicate with the Rebels. Once in the house we made ourselves comfortable. However, Cassian and I took long to be comfortable with each other. 

 

I think it's due that we both need mourn our members of our crew that we lost, and we would stay in quite. It wasn't till a week after living together that we had to let go. 

 

“I just got off with talking to the Rebels and they asked if we are interested in droids, I said I would give them an answer after asking you.” said Cassian as he we was leaning on the doorway of our bedroom wearing a simple white button down shirt and sweats, while I was on our bed “trying” to read a book. We haven't really talk since living together and this was the first real conversation we had, and I could see that his eyes are still a little swollen and red from crying. He hadn't shaved since arriving here, in sense we are letting ourselves go. 

“I don't know…..” I started to choke up, I thought about K2…..and I will never see him again or make fun of him again. I started to use my nightgown as a tissue. I may have acted like I hated the droid but I miss him, I miss him. I started wiping my tears and put the book down, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. Cassian got on the bed and started to hug me and I started hugging him back. 

 

“I know Jyn, I miss K2 too.” His voice started to crack, his waterworks were about to start. He proceeds to hug me tighter. 

“He saved our lives and we couldn't do anything for him. I know he was a droid but he died.” Cassian started to slowly rock me back and forward in our hug cocoon like as I was baby needing comfort, and the thought hits me. “They all didn't deserve to die. Not Chirrut. Not Bodhi. Not Baze. Not K2. Their deaths are in vain.” I couldn't stop crying, I knew that I didn't deserve to live while all these men died. Cassian waterworks all sudden became a waterfall, I felt his tears running down my neck. 

 

“There deaths are in vain, they died as heroes of the rebellion. We live to tell their story, how brave they were to take a part on a suicide mission.” He said and breaks from the hug and cups my face, I must have been red and covered in tears because so was Cassian. “I been having dreams of that day and each time that dream ends with us dying, and I wake everyday not understanding why we aren't dead. At this point Jyn, the best we can do for our crew is to stay alive for them. That we enjoy our life that they couldn't sadly live. We live for them. We breath for them. We love for them. That's the best we can do.” Cassian looks at me, I felt like he was looking through my soul. I wiped his tears. 

 

“Live, breath, and love. Isn't that what we have to do.” I said while putting my hands on top of Cassian hand. 

 

Cassian let's go of my face and started to sigh. “I need to tell you that from the first moment I met you I liked you immediately, and I thought if I made out alive from that Island that I needed to date you or be with you. Mainly because you and I understand what it is like to have lost everything and everyone.” He was looking down at the bed, he seemed embarrassed.

 

“Then why haven't you made the move yet.” I giggled and smiled, so did Cassian. We haven't done that in a while. “I need to love someone,  
I have nobody to love for or care if you haven't noticed.”

 

“I feel the same.” said Cassian as he is now sitting up right in the bed to match me. 

 

Cassian started to kiss me and I kissed him back, I never felt a rush like this before. I haven't felt this wanted every in my life, I never dated anyone because I didn't want to get attached to someone nor be intimate because I feared attachment. But this felt right. If it feels right then why not go further. I started to remove Cassian white button shirt and he starting to unbutton my nightgown, to which I was totally naked in. He lies me down on the bed to have a better look at my naked body while he gently touches me.

 

“Jyn, your so beautiful.” He said while kissing my breast. I started to moan due to touch of Cassian touching my body.

 

I started to admire his naked chest, he had so many scars

 

“You like my scars?” He laughed while I was touching his chest. “Their my battle wounds as I like to call them.” 

 

“Very manly.” I laughed at the conversation that we are having. He started to kiss me deeper and deeper, I needed him. 

 

“Cassian, please. I need you.” I begged, but I needed him. 

 

“Okay.” He removed his sweats and I looked at his manhood in shock. “Like what you see.” He laughed, I laughed in agreement. 

 

“I like very much what I see, Cassian.” 

 

“Jyn, have you done this before? Don't worry I am not going to judge you.” Said a worry Cassian.

 

“Never, and I never been in a relationship. I always been scared getting to close someone and then they end up leaving.” I said looking away from him.

 

He cups my face. “Jyn, I am never going to leave you. Even when we were about to die I didn't leave you, I will stay. I am part of your home now and you are a part of my.” he kisses me and I kiss him back. “It's going to hurt Jyn but that's normal, if you want to stop just tell me and I will. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” I said. 

 

I feel Cassian entering me slowly, knowing that he wants to make it the least painful thing for me. I finally start feeling my womanhood widening and it started to be painful. Cassian could tell.

 

“Are you okay, Jyn? You want me to stop?” Said a panicked Cassian. 

 

“No keep going, I dealt with worse pain before .” 

 

“Okay.” Said Cassian.

 

Cassian member was fully in me now and he slowly thrust in and out, then gradually going faster and faster. I thought for a moment that the bed was going to break.

 

“Faster Cassian.” I said with pleasure. 

 

“Jyn, I am going to cum.” Yelled Cassian. 

 

I could have cared less because after he said that I felt my body was relex and a sensation of pleasure wash over me. It felt like I was light as a feather yet I felt a wave of heat coming over me.  
Cassian release himself from me and lies down next to me and started to wrap his arms around my waist.

 

“I think we can easily live with each other for the next three to four years or whenever this rebellion ends.” Said Cassian as he kissed me. 

 

I agree with him.


	2. One lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lifetime

Receiving a call from the Rebels occurs everyday around by mid afternoon, mainly to keep us updated on the rebellion. 

 

“Really that’s great.” Cheered Cassian as he was talking to the Rebels via his headset. I was not far from him, I was leaning on the wall near him and trying to hear what the Rebels was saying but I couldn't understand. 

 

Cassian looked so handsome, he recently shaved and wearing a grey sweater that I love when he wears it. The last time I felt being loved and loving someone back was when my father was dying and he was touching my face… his eyes of joy seeing his daughter after so many years. Then having the sinking realization in his eyes that it would be the last time he would ever see me. That he wouldn't see his Stardust ever again. I would never see my Papa ever again. I must have been zoning out because I didn't realize what Cassian was saying until he stood up and started hugging me with joy.

 

“Jyn, The Death Star has been destroyed!” Cassian had a brightness in his eyes, knowing that it was thanks to us why this happen.

 

“Cassian… that's great.” I said returning the hug.

 

“Jyn, are you alright? I thought you would have been much more eager hearing the news.” Said Cassian as he let go of the hug and started to cup my face.

 

“No, I am is just….” I didn't have a good lie on the tip of my tongue to say, I looked at the floor wishing he would ignore me but knowing that he won't.

 

“Is just what?” He's stares at me.

 

“Is just that…. is….My papa would have been very happy to hear that, I wish we could have told him.” I said looking at Cassian dark eyes and i release a depressive chuckle.

 

“Jyn, your father died knowing that the rebellion was going to destroy his deadly creation knowing that his creation that means so near dear to him would allow this to happen. Your father knew that we were going to get the plans, and we did. Now the Rebels are a foot ahead of the Empire. It's because of us.” Said Cassian and put his hands on my waist.

 

He pulls me into a gentle kiss.

 

“I know he is proud, I just wish he was here for he can be here for moments like this. But like you said, we must live their life for them because they lost it.” I said as I let go of him holding on to me.

 

I got out of the house and made my way to the oceanfront, which is extremely near so the walk was like a minute. I just needed to be near the ocean because Papa loved the ocean, I knew Cassian was behind me. I removed my shoes and let my feet to slightly be submerged in the ocean while I sitting down. Cassian sat next me.

 

“Sorry for leaving so abruptly, I just really missed him.” I said looking at Cassian with sorrow. 

 

“I understand, don't feel sorry about it. I know how it's like to lose a parent, and having the sudden urge to run up to them as if you were a child because it always feels like safest place to be in your parent's arms. At least you have a form of connecting with him on an environmental level, the water.” Said Cassian as he pulls me towards a hug.

 

“If you don't mind me by asking, how we're your parents? You never really talked about them and I all I know is that it seems like you lost them when you were a young child.” I said staring at Cassian, he just simply turned his head to where light of the sky and the ocean meet.

 

“I never met my mother, I don't know if she is alive or dead. My father…. I thought he was a hero and he is to me. My father died in the Clone Wars but he wasn't a soldier, he was killed in Carida Academy during a protest against the expansion of Galactic Republic militarism. My dad wanted to make a difference in the universe and he died trying, I knew I needed to make a difference. Not for me but for him. When I was a child he would give me piggyback rides and I would tell him where to go. Which I guess where my love to pilot came from.” Cassian voice started to crack.

 

“I am sorry, Cassian.” I said as I hug him, knowing that he suffered worse than I.

 

“It's fine, I don't have much memory of him but memories I do recall they are of happy times. I just wish to know something about my mother, after I was born she ran off.” Said Cassian looking at his hands.

 

“Maybe she had her reasons.” 

 

“I don't know why she ran off but from what I recall my father telling me is that he loved her so much. He would tell me, “My child, I hope you find love. Love is the most beautiful and damaging thing that can ever happen to you. But it's always worth a try.” So far I love being in love and can't seem to find anything damaging so far.” Said Cassian as he pulls me in for a kiss.

 

“I always told myself to aim for a relationship like my mother and father. My mother was willing to kill for my father to protect my father. I think I have met that goal.” I said as I deepen the kiss and started to sit on top of him. 

 

“If you have met that goal then let's get married.” He said while kissing my neck.

 

I pulled him away from me in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Let's do it, let's get married. I love you and you love me.” Said Cassian as he push back a strand of my hair back.

 

“But we only knew each other for less than a month.” I said giggling at him. 

 

“I know we only knew each other for such a limited time but I haven't loved a human since my father. I loved K2, but he wasn't human.” Said Cassian.

 

“You are the only person that I love that is alive” I said as I gently start playing with his hair.

 

“Then let's get married. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to die with you. I love you, Jyn.” Said Cassian as he started to cry. 

 

“I love you too, Cassian.” I started to cry.

 

Cassian stood up and pull me up, and he got on one knee.

 

“Jyn Erso, will you make me the happiest man alive in this universe by marrying me. You and I understand what it's like to have no one. Even then we almost lost each other getting those plans. I can't imagine having you beside me every morning when I wake up. You are my life and my world. I beg you, marry me.” Cassian begged.

 

He's right we have no one left in this universe but each other. He will be the only one to understand when I am having my moments. He's my home.

 

“Yes, I will Cassian.” I said smiling. Cassian had a big grin on his face.

 

He stands up and picks me up to start spinning me around. Cassian puts me down and starts to kiss me.

 

“Let's go to the temple and get married.” He said while holding me. 

 

“Well that's quick.” I laughed at his impatience. “Okay let's go.” I kissed him.

 

He kisses me one more time and we started to run to the nearest temple.


	3. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found the purple pill.

After getting married we had a non-stop love making sessions. My mind thought, that I need to get more birth control. I have my reasons, mainly I don't feel like I'll be a good mother. I was raised around war and I don't know if I'll ever come back if I am needed for the war with the Rebels. What if I die and so does Cassian, where would our child go. And he would have no one else or she would have no one else in the whole of the galaxy to care for them. Also, I don't feel comfortable raising a child when something like the empire still exist and knowing there will be empire mourners. My child would know that her or his parents work for the rebels, they might be confused and think that we were the bad guys. I don't know how I would react towards that. 

 

How can I take care of a life if I am barely learning how to take care of my own life? Without Cassian I might still be the troublesome women I was, at this point I am alive for him. Not because I love him, but he is honestly the only person that I feel comfortable around with. We both almost died together and we both often get nightmares about the day we were suppose to meet our end. When one person has a nightmare usually the other person would wake up the person who is having the nightmare and tries to comfort them. I am alive for him because he needs me to be there for moral support, and to keep on recalling how we are both lucky to be alive and to have each other. Suffering from this very minor form of PTSD haunts us only in our sleep. I need him to comfort me when I am having nightmare, he needs me to comfort him when he has nightmares.

 

I woke up and sat up on our bed, naked, because we had a lovely romance session hours ago. I put a warm blanket to covering my bare chest, and a thought of a baby being breastfed… by me. The thought made shake just slightly. I know that every time we make love together that Cassian get really excited because he knows we have a chance of creating life. I ruin those chances of ever creating life because every time we have sex I take a pill to ensure I don't get pregnant. Luckily the Rebels left a large supply of medical stuff and pills, and one of those pills are to be taken after sex to ensure no pregnancy.

 

I reached to my bedside table to get the pill and the cup of water that is sitting on my bedside. I look at the purple pill while pink haze of sunrise was peeking through, and I though. Should I give this man what he wants? Do I want a baby? I mean I always thought in the back of my mind that I wanted to be a mom but I always said to myself that I would not be able to do a good job.

 

I just stare at the pill, debating with myself if I should take it or not. 

 

Before I could make a choice I hear Cassian talking in his sleep….. he's having a nightmare. 

 

“They are dead because of me. I couldn't lead them. I drove them to their death.” Cassian said as he was shaking his body slightly side to side and he was sweating. I put the water and pill back on my bedside to go help Cassian.

 

“Cassian.” I said while shaking his body 

 

“Jyn, take the plans.” Cassian would not wake up and he started to raise his voice.

 

“Cassian, my love wake up. It's Jyn, you are alright. It's not your fault. Please wake up!” I was shaking him viciously but he didn't woke up. He was was still slightly tossing and turning, he left me with one choice. I started to kiss him, wishing that the kiss would wake him from his nightmare seeing how the shaking is not working. I stand corrected because he started kissing back and cupping my face.

 

“Jyn, a little too early isn't it for this?” Said Cassian with a smile.

 

I didn't understand how what he meant and then it hit me. I am sitting on him naked…..

 

“Cassian, I wasn't trying to have sex with you. You were having a nightmare and you wouldn't wake up, so I thought with a kiss you would wake up.” I said to him while rolling my eyes. 

 

“No morning sex then?” He said with that smirk on his face. 

 

“Stop being so greedy, Cassian. We barely had sex last night.” I said hitting him on his bare cheats softly.

 

“I am greedy for sex because I am so in love with you.” He said as he pulled my body down and rolled to left side of the bed.

 

“Cassian!” I yelled as we rolled on the left side of the bed. 

 

Cassian was kissing my naked body making sure that not part of my body gets forgotten. He stop kissing my body and starts to stare at my bedside table. He's looking at the pill. 

 

“Jyn, are you alright ?” He reaches over for the pill. “I never seen this pill used before by you, nor I have never used a pill like this. Jyn are you sick? What is this pill for.” His voice starts panicking. 

 

I know that he knows it's the day after pill… his hopes of having children are crushed because of me. 

 

“It's the morning after pill.” I can't have any secrets between us because trust goes both ways.

 

“If you don't want a child then why didn't you tell me?” He was still in top of me, he was crying and threw the pill off to the side. He went on the right side of his bed.

 

“Cassian, I do want to be a mom is just that….” 

 

“Is just what?” He said, he was not staring at me instead he was looking the wall that was straight in front of him.

 

“I don't know if I can't be a good mother. Or if we die because the Empire found us. Or if the Rebels needs us to go to war and we don't come back. I am sorry, Cassian. I know that I am awful for not telling you this but I didn't know how to bring up the conversation. I am so sorry. I am not lying when I said I want to be a mother.” I lost it, I pulled my knees to my face and started to sob. I felt Cassian hugging me. 

 

“Jyn, I share the same worries as you.” He was kissing my head.”If we do have a child all we can do is do the best for our child. We can never be perfect parent. We can't protect them from everything, because that's life. It's unexpected. If something were to go wrong I think the Rebels would gladly take our child in if we both ever die. Please Jyn, I want a baby and you want a baby.”

 

“I can't promise being a perfect mother or wife, and I am sorry for taking those pills without you knowing.” I said now having my face looking straight at him.

 

“I am not mad at you, if that's what you wondering. I love you so much. I want to be able to do the next greatest thing with you, make life.” He said while cupping face.

 

“I love you too… let's do it. Let's make a baby, right now.” I said while laughing at what I just said.

 

“I am so happy to hear that, my wife.” Said Cassian as we deepen the kiss and started another love making session. 

 

That was the night that I got pregnant.


	4. Lifetime

The day telling Cassian that we are expecting was the most happiest and scariest moments of my life. Happy because I am pregnant and my body has created life. Scary because what if I fail as a mother. 

Days before taking the pregnancy test I had all the stereotypes of a pregnant lady. Morning sickness, cravings, a high… I mean very high sex drive… Which Cassian very much enjoys. I held back on taking a pregnancy test because I knew I was pregnant but is just I didn't want to be confirmed. Cassian was actually the one who points out all the signs and was the one to get a pregnancy test from our medical area that we use for our health. He wanted the anticipation to be over with. 

Cassian and I waited in our living area while to test was trying to figure out if I was pregnant or not, we have a timer set to three minutes to tell us when the test was ready. 

“Are you ready for our life to change?” Asked Cassian as he was sitting on the floor with his back and head to the wall, to which I joined him. 

“I mean my life has already changed for the better when I met you four months ago. So I can't wait to have something that's you be an added bonus for me.” I said to him while he was holding me in his arms. 

“Whatever happens, with this pregnancy or if you are pregnant, I will always be by your side and love you.” He said as he kissed my head while my head laid in his lap. 

“I love you, Cassian.” I said looking at dark brown eyes. 

“I love too, Jyn.” He said staring straight at me.

Cassian pulls me into a kiss. 

During the kiss it crossed my mind, the alarm went off. “Cassian I think the test should be ready…. I don't want to look.” 

I know that I am pregnant… is just the guarantee of it is something that I don't want to face yet. 

“I will go with you to check. I will be here and nothing bad is going to happen.”Cassian said as he was standing up and lending a hand towards me for I can get up.

Cassian was holding on to me as we walk into the bathroom. Every step I took I knew my confrontation with the beginning of motherhood would occur as soon as I enter the restroom. At that moment…. I wanted my parents to be there to tell me how it was like for them. They had worse, rising a child while my father worked for the Empire and then having to escape from the Empire.

We walked into the bathroom and Cassian let's go of me. 

“Do you want to look first or do you want to look at it together?” He asked.

“I prefer if you look at it then tell me.” I said to him giving my permission to let him to look at the pregnancy test.

He walks to the sink where the test was and looked at it. It felt like the years because he didn't made a comment or a face to give me a hint. He made me to start questioning if I am really pregnant. 

“Jyn…. your pregnant.” He said with a smile. 

“Well, we are pregnant. I am so happy and scared.” I said as I walked towards him pulling in for a hug.

“I feel the same too, but I know that we are going to do the best we can as parents.” He said as he kissed me. 

“I know we are. We are going to give our child a loving and safe environment.” I said while now holding onto to him. 

“We should tell the Rebels, they need to know.” Cassian said as he kissed my forehead. “I'll be back my love.” He ran downstairs where we have our way to have our contact with the Rebels.

I walk out of the bathroom and made my way downstairs to join him. He had his headset on and started to talk. 

“This is Cassian Andor over... Hello, I was wondering if I may talk to Mon Mothma, it's a serious matter...Thank you… Mon Mothma is me Cassian...I am doing well enjoying hiding we my wife...I need to inform you that Jyn is pregnant… Thank you we are very excited……. I will tell Jyn of the news, thank you.” Cassian puts his headset off and looks at me. 

“What did Mom Mothma say.” I asked as I was lending on a wall. 

“She's very happy and she will be sending pregnancy supplies for us. As well, sending a medical droid that can't be seen by anyone else but us.” He said as he stood up and walk to me to hold me at my waist. 

“So…. we're going to have a baby…. which means there is limited time between the both of us.” I said while biting my lip. 

“There's a lifetime of time between us. I can't wait to share my life with and this life we have created.” He said as he puts his hands in my belly. 

“My love, I never want this lifetime to end.” I said culling his face.

“Then let's make the best of it with what we have.” He said while kissing me then picking me up bridal style to the bedroom.


	5. There is  you and there is me

I was about six months into my pregnancy, I looked rather huge. The Rebels send us a medical droid to help me with my this pregnancy, my fear still grows daily that the Empire will find out that we are in hiding. Cassian and I already swore to each other that when the rebellion is over that our time with Rebels is over. We know that we did the heroic thing for this rebellion to be further along, but we can't do anything anymore that risk our lives because we are going to have one to look after soon.

I was laying on our bed thinking about everything that is happening in the rebellion at the moment because of what Cassian and I, and those who have fallen risked. If we were dead, Cassian and I wouldn't be hiding in fear. But then again we would have never fallen in love.

“Jyn.” Said Cassian while lending on the door frame. I sat up and it took a while with this ever growing stomach of my. Cassian smiles.

“Why are you laughing at the women who is bearing your child?” I asked playfully.

“It's just you look adorable my love.” He stares at me with his loving eyes for what feels like years and then he breakers from the stare. “Mon Mothma said she wanted to speak with you. It's of grave importance.”

“I wonder what it could be. It better not be involving the baby.” I said while trying to get up from the bed, luckily Cassian was there to help me get out of the bed.

“I don't think so love, right now the Empire thinks we are dead and we must remain as if we are dead to them. The baby will be the safest here with us.” Cassian said as he cups my face.

“You're right, I guess let's go find out.” I said

“You'll find out, Mon Mothma doesn't want want me to be in the room with you.”Cassian said.  
*****************+++***********************************  
“Jyn Erso here, Mon Mothma would like to speak with me?” I asked as I was adjusting the headset that was used to communicate with the Rebels. 

“One moment Mrs. Andor.” Said the other person on the line.

I never heard anyone calling me Mrs. Andor…. I kinda like it. But I would like it better if they call by Mrs. Erso because that's my name and also the name Cassian took.

“Mon Mothma here, is this Jyn Andor?” Asked Mon Mothma.

“Yes here madam, also Cassian took my last name so the name is still Erso.” I am sorry but I had to.

“Interesting that Cassian took your last name.” 

“He wanted to take the name Erso because he felt it would be a nice way to pay tribute to my father if I kept my last name in our marriage.” I started to get the formation of tears in my eyes.

“That's extremely touching, Mrs. Erso. It so happens I am here to talk about your father.”

What, why?

“Did my father created other plans for the Empire?” I am worried.

“No, rather good news.”

“You saved my dad’s plans for the Rebels own use?” I am really confused.

“No, I am please to inform you that your father is alive and well.” 

I couldn't move. He died. I saw him died in front of me.

“That's impossible, I saw my father died in front of me.”

“Our Rebels thought so too, when we boarded what we thought was his dead body we found a slight pulse. Our medical team managed to kept him breathing and having a pulse till he made it to Yalvin 4. We didn't have high hopes that he was going to survive, in fact one of our doctors said he had less than ten percent chance of surviving the blaze and the bomb. That's why we didn't tell you Mrs. Erso, we didn't want you to get hurt again. Your father was placed in a bacta tank for sixteen hours a day for almost seven months. I am sad to inform you that we did have to amputate his left leg because it was so badly injured that the bacta tank couldn't fix it. Besides that, your father can walk again with a robotic leg and is his old self. The only thing he wants is to be with you. The Empire thinks he's dead and the Empire think you and your husband are also dead, your father would be the safest with you.”

I didn't want Mon Mothmata hear me crying, I was covering my mouth. I didn't want Cassian to hear me crying because he is upstairs taking a nap. My father is alive, papa. No words can describe the utter joy I am feeling to have him to be in my life for good.

“When will he arrive?” I asked while cleaning my tears.

“He is restless to see you, and I haven't told him that you and captain Cassian are expecting because I thought you would have wanted to break the news to him. If it's fine by you midday tomorrow would be fine with you?” 

“That's perfect. Thank you. I owe you so much thank you for not giving up on my father.” I said not caring at this point if she hears me crying.

“You owe us nothing, the Rebels are the ones that owed you. Think of it like a thank you present for getting the Death Star Plans to us.”

“Thank you.” I said. 

“No, thank you Mrs. Erso.”  
*********************************************************  
I ran to our room were Cassian is taking his nap and there he was peacefully sleeping. I ran up the bed and started to shake him.

“Jyn! What is it did the Empire found us?”he started to look for his blaster. I was dying of laughter because he gets so frighten very easily. “Very funny, Jyn. You made me think our lives were at risk. Anyways. How was your conversation with Mon Mothma went?” Asked Cassian as he was cooling did from this scare and started to get comfy in bed again.

“She said that tomorrow the Rebels will bring in another person here. This person will be in hiding like us because the Empire thinks he's dead.” I said trying to hold back my smile.

“Who?” Cassian was confused.

“My father.” I said smiling.

“But we saw your father die? How is this possible?” Cassian sat up to hopefully better retain the information that was just given to him.

“I thought so too, the Rebels took his body from blaze and notice that he had a pulse and from then on the Rebels did all they could to save him.” I said watching as the confusion of Cassian eyes turned into understanding.

“Well, I can't wait to have an extra set of hands to help us with this baby.” Said Cassian.


End file.
